<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Red, one Silver, and a Multicolored by LoveGems1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366938">Two Red, one Silver, and a Multicolored</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1'>LoveGems1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Female Tommy, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Genderbending, M/M, female jason, male Kim - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Ryan are trying to destress their girlfriends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wesley "Wes" Collins/Jason Lee Scott/Tommy Oliver/Ryan Mitchell</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Red, one Silver, and a Multicolored</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wes looks at the woman in front of him as she stares back at him. He knows that she will fight until she wins, and he smiles at her. He grabs her and pulls her close, surprising her. Wes pulls her to straddle his lap. The blond kisses her. The woman looks at him with an innocent, uncertain look, making Wes kiss her again. </p><p>"Why are you fighting Tommy?" Wes asks the woman. She looks down.</p><p>"I don't agree with any of what Cole is saying. He's wrong and shouldn't be a Red. Taylor is right, and we need to wait," Tommy tells Wes, causing the Red to hum. Wes takes the woman into his arms and maneuvers them, so he's on his back, and Tommy's on top of him. The door opens, and the two see their partners. </p><p>"Ryan, Jason, you're back. How did it go?" Wes asks the two. Ryan smiles at the sight of Wes and Tommy. He can see Tommy and Jason's stress, and Ryan and Wes want to make them destress. Jason looks relaxed.</p><p>"It was a lot of fun. Tommy, you should've come with us. You would've had a lot of fun." Jason says as she goes to her girlfriend. Ryan shoots Wes a look as the two women started to talk. They curl into each other, and Wes gets up and goes to Ryan.</p><p>"How did it go?" Wes asks Ryan, who sighs.</p><p>"It was difficult for Jason to relax, but I manage to get her to start to enjoy the day. How did it go with Tommy?" Ryan answers while looking at the two women. It was Wes's turn to sigh.</p><p>"Cole screwing everything up. He's making it harder for the Reds to do their jobs, especially Tommy, as she is a Green, White, and Black. All three of the colors are the outreach colors, which makes her on the go constantly. Jason makes sure that Tommy has a break every now and again. Still, Cole and Nick are constantly going after Tommy, that everyone, even Rocky, is telling them to stop. The two are about to break." Wes rants to Ryan, who wraps his boyfriend into a hug. </p><p>The two men found themselves pretending to date each other, so the others would back off. They saw two gorgeous women that were together. The four-hit it off, but the men felt like the women were hiding something from them. When the Power Rangers had a reunion, they saw the two women fighting with two men. One of the women had the other behind her.</p><p>One of the men slapped the one protecting the other. Anger fulled Wes as he punches to man. Ryan and the other woman go to the woman that was hit. </p><p>"Jason, are you okay?" The woman asks her girlfriend. Ryan and Wes are surprised to hear a woman called Jason. It's unusual for a woman to be called such a boys name. Jason looks at her with a smile.</p><p>"I'm good, Tommy. Kim hits like a tiny little girl that hasn't hit before. Finster hits harder than Kim." Tommy giggles at that, but her eyes hold worry. Jason kisses her with a big smile. Ryan and Wes are shocked to hear that the women they met are the Mighty Morphin Red and Green. </p><p>Tommy looks at the two men with a shy smile, making Wes smile proudly. The man, or Kim, gets up and tries to get to the two women again, but Tommy goes to him and punches him. Jason has a proud smile on her face. </p><p>"Fuck off, Kim! You dumped me with a 'Dear John' letter. A letter and you are telling me now, after all this time, that you want me back. Forget it. I'm with Jason and want to be with her. Jase and I have found two awesome men that actually let us be women. We can relax and let the two pamper us. I'm happy without you." Tommy tells her ex coldly. Her eyes flash green, making Ryan grab ahold of her.</p><p>After that, people found out that the four are dating, and it hasn't changed. Jason and Tommy are still the go-to Reds if anyone has an emergency. T.J., Andros, and Leo told the group that an invasion is coming, and everyone's trying to get ready for it. The two women are organizing the whole thing. </p><p>Being with Wes and Ryan, Tommy and Jason let themself not take control. They can let Ryan and Wes control and respect the women when they say stop. Ryan and Wes love each other and the other two. The four make it work, it's hard, but they make it work. The men had to force Tommy and Jason to tell them what had happened during their time as Power Rangers, causing some strain. </p><p>Wes and Ryan see the two women asleep and smile. That was their goal. To get their girlfriends to sleep and be at peace. The men go to the women and shield them from the rest of the world for now. Tommy's curled into Jason, and Jason's chin is on Tommy's head, arms wrapped around her girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>